User talk:WolfQueen
Welcome to WolfQueen's Talk page! Talk page Hey, just incase you dont know how to message heres a easy way to find my talk page :) Monster.hunter.owns.all 20:46, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Oki, thanks, cya! WolfQueen 21:01, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Jinuoga Sub Rocks WOOT! another jinouga fan! yeah i'm a wolf fan lol. nice jinouga pics.. I should upload more Dark Jinouga pics <-(my name for the jin sub) Dark Jinouga 19:58, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Yup! I got tri. maybe sometime this week. got school and all but I'll keep you posted..hunter name: Shadow Dark Jinouga 18:41, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just out of curiosity, why did you erase my Agnaktor edit?check here. Zeldas ganon 01:34, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Agnaktor Hey, just out of curiosity, why did you erase my Agnaktor edit?check here. Zeldas ganon 01:35, April 10, 2012 (UTC) MH frontier Guide http://forums.minegarde.com/topic/2468-list-of-helpful-guides-references/ <----- this is for all the guides you need http://forums.minegarde.com/topic/470-mhfo-jp-installation-guide/ <---- this is for instalation http://forums.minegarde.com/topic/249-mhfo-jp-payment-guide/ <---- this is for payment http://forums.minegarde.com/topic/251-mhfo-jp-how-tos/ <---- this is for stuff in the game I'l talk to picante and see if I can accept you for the 30 day trial, if not someone else might :) Cheers Monster.hunter.owns.all 14:34, April 11, 2012 (UTC) User template I noticed that your profile box template is different from the standard template this wiki has to offer. Do you know where I could find other-colored templates? I'd really appreciate any tips you could offer. ^_^'' EmeraldBlade 02:38, April 13, 2012 (UTC)EmeraldBlade'' MH3 Huntin' Hey we still hunting on tri today? I'm in chat atm so we can arrange a time :) cheers Monster.hunter.owns.all 13:48, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Sure :D Oh lol what for? XD and yeah sure, sounds good! ^-^ maybe some jho too? havent fought him in ages :) Monster.hunter.owns.all 14:43, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Edits Just a quick note to thank you for your recent edits. The ones I've seen have been useful and productive. :) Lord Loss 11:14, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh sorry, I didnt check my messages until now, cant get on until later, got to do course work atm, how bout 6 - 7 ish tonight? Cheers Monster.hunter.owns.all 13:02, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the link, WolfQueen! I am so sorry wolfqueen, I didnt realise how long my course work was gunna take, didnt have anytime to go on tri, could we meet up someother time please if thats alright with you :) Have a nice day! Monster.hunter.owns.all 15:39, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ^-^ Oh no problem, next friday will be good! thats when my course work finishes ^-^ do you know who banned you btw? and I still dont know how to do that lol, how did you do it? :D cheers Monster.hunter.owns.all 14:35, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Tri :D |Oh right, so how have you been anyways? Will be good to finally get back on tri and hunt with ya! :D btw is frontier still not working? } |text = That might be a good idea! I'm sure lots of people would want to know how to start MHFO and that could help :D thanks for the text box design btw ^-^ }} chat } |text = If you want to chat come to the MH Fanon Wiki chat :P }} Tri and MHFO |} Tri http://images.wikia.com/monsterhunter/images/6/6a/Rukodiora_dragon.pngAdded by Zodiarkmaster|60px]] |60px]] Unbanned } |text = Congratulations on being unbanned. }} Tri DC Hey wolfqueen, I got disconnected from tri >< then couldnt get back on >< sorry, are you free later? I'm gunna try and get back on in a bit have a nice day Monster.hunter.owns.all 14:14, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Tri Hey! yeah sure! how about now? :) Monster.hunter.owns.all 17:40, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey sure :) I was online the other day on Tri and I saw Demo. He said he was waiting for you, I also wanted to wait, but a friend came online, so... :( About the image, no prob :) I couldnt get it myself XD. See you on chat sometime ;) Tri Hey wolfqueen, yeah sure, you free to play today? what time would you wanna go on? :) Cheers Monster.hunter.owns.all 12:16, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey wolfqueen, wanna play tri again this weekend? :D Cheers Monster.hunter.owns.all 20:28, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Tri hi my name KNH n i play MH3 i was reading your profile and it sayed to message u if i play MH3 so here i am my Charactors name is Kolby im Hr 222 and i use baggi+ 17:48, May 4, 2012 (UTC)KolbyJakc my username is KNH011998 Hey :D I´ve been having to farm offline Ceadeus for a long time, and actually he´s not that bad, considering my prevous hate towards him. In fact, I really like him. Killing him 47 times has made me realize that. ^^ And I´ve also taken a linking to his theme. However, W. Fata is still superior ;) CobaltTempest 20:06, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, it´s only because I´ve farmed him like a million times straight ;) and sorry I don´t know how to add sub-headings...Oh yeah a question: How do you make a Signature like yours? I´ve been tring to figure it out, but I can´t. See you soon! :D CobaltTempest 16:58, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Edit |} Tri? Hey! :D Well, I actually meant the size of the pic by your signature. I don´t know how to do it...btw, you up for Tri today? CobaltTempest 10:59, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Sig Hey! :D Sry for the double post but the pic on my talk page (when I leave a message) isn´t showing up! Idk what to do... :( CobaltTempest 18:38, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Jinouga Pic Hey, that Jinouga CG artwork you uploaded today is awesome. Damn awesome. Couple of questions: where did you find it, and more importantly, are there any more? :) Lord Loss 20:16, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Jin Sub hey wolf, ican see your'e really into jin sub. why'd you like him so much? -titanoftrampolines Gobul+ Armor. I appreciate your effort, as I do all the wiki editors. You make it much easier for me to take advantage of my limited free time and actually play monster hunter. However, in your recent Gobul Armor+ edit, your math for the skills is wrong. If I'm not mistaken, Speed Eating+2 and Negate Stun still trigger, but eating and stun total up to 15 each, not 20. There's also a small formatting inconsistency in the critical section. I apologize for just bothering you and not taking action myself, but I have no account and have never familiarized myself with editing this, or in fact, any wiki. I haven't quite got the time for it. 01:32, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Anonymous User - Call me Nick. Sorted Yep, undone his stupid edit for you. I've also given you roll-back rights, after making an impressive amount of edits recently, not going crazy in the blogs, and actually making useful edits. Rollback rights just mean that when you look at a page's history, you'll see an extra button; if you click it, it undoes all the edits, no matter how many, of the last person to edit the page. Kinda useful. Being rollbacker also means you can post here, if you feel the need to: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PitchBlack696/Blog:_Admins_Board :) Lord Loss 20:34, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Corrections on my behaviness Hello. About my behavior on chat, I didn't know what I was doing was wrong at the moment, as I hadn't read the rules, but I have now, so Please pardon me and also note that MHWiki's chat was the very first chat I ever used. Pardon me please because I didn't know the rules. I'm sorry about the spam. Please don't continue to bring me up on The Admins Board unless I do something wrong. And please don't say I Should've known, because, like I said, I couldn't have known because it was my first chat. You can guess who this is, but either way, its Zeldas ganon, The Elder Dragon who swares to stop assaulting chat from now on. Tri Wolf Queen i would love to play. what system do you play tri on? tell my and we can play! Seanspider7 03:56, June 10, 2012 (UTC) seantheninja00@gmail.com Seanspider7 18:55, June 10, 2012 (UTC) by the way sorry for spamming you! i would like to know why you banned me! please respond. if it was because of my age then tell me what i have to be to chat with you. please respond. I Haz Question Done RathalosRuby's message Hey, im so sorry about this hole mess..... that was not me.. my brother got on 2 my wiki, cause i leave it loged on and my dunb brother aparently started stuff with u. i apoglize 4 his stupidness. no hard feelings ok? 4 now on im logging off. from los ruby...